


WWE: John Cena Broken.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Entertainment, F/M, Heel John Cena, New Era WWE, Sports, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Cena has lost everything. His match against Kevin Owens, his United States Championship to Kevin Owens, his pride and dignity against Kevin Owens but most of all...his fans because of Kevin Owens. Now Cena is a shell of himself. Where does he go from here? How will this affect him and his career?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Broken and Humbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Heel Turn Cena, CenaXNikki. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I do NOT own anything related to WWE.

Chapter One: Broken and Humbled.

WWE Monday Night Raw

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After WWE Battleground, Kevin Owens defeated John Cena twice CLEANLY becoming the new WWE United States Champion. Those who were fans of Cena were shocked. And those who were not gave praise to his defeat. As if they were the only ones, the superstars and divas were the most surprised at his second straight legit loss to the former NXT Champion. Even the staff, crew among others couldn't believe but as it is everyday some were shocked and some were very pleased with the outcome. Cena walked through the gazes and stares and whispers an ill changed man. He would have to face the crowd and fans he let down once again. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Michael Cole: Welcome everyone to WWE Monday Night Raw, Michael Cole here with JBL and Byron Saxton at ringside and gentlemen, after the beating and humiliation that John Cena suffered at the hands once again of Kevin Owens last night at WWE Battleground, just seeing John this way...

JBL: Cena lost fair and square again. Lost the United States Championship. Now he has to live with it.

John's music hits and the crowd is all but welcoming. The men didn't feel any different than usual. The women and children however have all but abandoned him now. No longer were they wearing his merchandise but half of the crowd in fact were all wearing the letters of KO which of course were Kevin's itnitials. Cena would usually rile the crowd up but after last night, he was walking as if he were on death row and the fans were the switch pullers. If it showed, and it did, Cena was ruined beyond comprehension. As he finally made it towards and inside the ring, he was handed a microphone but it took a while for him to speak. He looked at the fans with pity but for himself. The crowd as usual would have their fun with "Let's Go Cena, Cena Sucks!" But now there was but only "Cena Sucks!" Which has since then became a tune when his music would sound off and the fans would sync in their words keeping in beat. Cena would put the mic up to his lips, nothing came out as he put it down as he stared at the signs the crowd had tonight. One man had a sign that said "Owens Owned Cena." Another had one that said "Super Cena Lost Twice." Another sign said Owens Rules, Cena's A Tool." And a few women had signs that said "Owens Is My Hero Now." Or some that said "Cena is Owened by KO." But the one sign that TRULY stung at John was the one that was held by a child once part of his audience and now has abandoned the Cenation way. That sign said..."Cena Is A Cancer." Cena swallowed hard at what his eyes saw from that sign. He brushes his face slowly and hard trying to cope with the fact that the fans have now turned on him and betrayed him. He took of his hat, brushed the sweat from his forhead and put it back on, trying to get the words out but nothing again came out. The fans start to chant "Owens Owns You!" over and over again. Cena looks back and forth at the fans slowly with mix of sadness and anger. Trying to compose himself he tries to speak again but instead, the theme music of Kevin Owens goes booming and the crowd immediately goes insane and praises Owens. Chanting his name left and right. Kevin was all smiles tonight. Walking down the ramp with his newly won prize in his posession and would live to brag about it.

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, here he is the new United States Champion, Kevin Owens. The man who defeated John Cena...Twice. Once at Elimination Chamber and last night at the Battleground pay-per-view. John Cena would one up Owens at Money In The Bank in their second rematch, but I don't think it matters anymore now, John.

JBL: Kevin Owens proved that he can not only start a fight, but can back it up and finish it. And the U.S. Title around his shoulder proves that, Michael. 

Michael Cole: Saxton, I'm surprised you haven't said anything since we started.

Byron Saxton: What else can I say? Cena lost. Kevin Owens was obviously the better man. And not just last night, but in every possible way on Cena. Better than him in everyway. Shape or form. 

JBL: For once, Saxton we can finally agree on something.

Michael Cole: Look at Cena. He's in a state that we haven't seen in a long time. Just...I'm speechless to the fact that he's speechless!

JBL: When you beat a top dog twice Michael, and cleanly may I add, it gets the best of anyone. It was only a matter of time for Cena.

Owens steps in the ring at laughs at Cena's state. Cena stands there with a face of nothingness. Nothing but the pity and emptiness of his emotions and passion he has shown over the years. 

Kevin Owens: "Laughing" Well, well, well. Look at this. The Golden Boy, John Cena has officially fallen from his grace. His throne. His own personal pedestal. Look at what I have now, Cena! I have the WWE United States Championship that I said that I...would take from you and I DID. So what that means is, your time after twelve years in FINALLY up and that my time, MY TIME...is now! 

The crowd cheers this. Cena's expression had not change one bit. 

Kevin Owens: Awww. What's wrong Cena? "Wrestler" got your tounge? Well see, that's what happens when "you" try to impersonate a "professional" wrestler! Everyone finally sees you as the fake, the phony, the lair, the manipulator and the FRAUD that you are, Cena! After twelve years of your bogus bulls**t, they finally realize the type of person you really are John, an zero rate, untalented, unathletic, washed up, flash in the pan, no good, wannabe wrestler who is nothing more than a puppet! NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING! AS A WRESTLER YOU ARE NOTHING! AS A RAPPER YOU WERE NOTHING! AS A MOVE STAR...NOTHING! The only thing you are good at and known for being something, is an ass kisser and a little wet s**t that has NOTHING in this world. You were a failiure when you started, and you're STILL a FAILURE even now, Cena! And that's what you'll always be! Everyone was right about you John! CM Punk was right about! Daniel Bryan was right about you! Everyone's that's tried to expose you was right about you! I was right about you! 

The fans cheer again and Cena's once again still not changing.

Kevin Owens: You, John Cena have been a cancer ever since 2002. Hell just saying your name makes me wanna vomit! But, but the best part now is now everywhere you go, these people will never look at you the same way EVER AGAIN. You're destined to be forgotten. You're destined to be a loser. And you're sure as hell destined to NEVER EVER be considered as either the best or even one of the best! You John Cena are DESTINED. TO. SUCK! 

The crowd cheers once more and its non stop. Cena doesn't even look at the crowd. He still keeps the empty expression he had coming in the arena. It was clear that EVERYONE was against Cena now. Owens got up in Cena's face, smiling, laughing and mocking him.

Kevin Owens: Now if you don't mind, get the HELL outta MY ring because you're taking up MY TIME! The Era Of Cena is dead! It is dead! YOU. ARE. DEAD. CENA! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAAAAADDDDD! Today is FINALLY the day where WE have CENA NUFF! NOW GET OUT MY GODDAMN RING BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT FIT TO BE IN IT! And if you don't get out I swear I "will" put you in the dirt in the place that even knows you're a phony and that's Boston! Get out! NOW! 

Cena didn't move due to his rage keeping him still. He was angry but hesistant. 

Kevin Owens: Oh what? What, you think I'm gonna attack you? Huh? Alright. I'll make it easy on you, Cena.

Owens moved further away from John to let him leave the ring but Cena wouldn't budge until he looked at the crowd and saw their resentment and ridicule of him. They were now booing that he didn't leave the ring fast enough and was taking up Kevin's time to shine. The fans were now chanting "Get Out!" over and over again. Cena still hadn't move. He was already being humiliated enough but he'll be damned if he'd publicy embarressed by Owens and so he stood there. Owens was smirking at the sight of Cena being put in his place but was getting a little irritated that Cena didn't leave.

Kevin Owens: Hmph. Same old Cena, Same old s**t. Alright Cena...have it your way...which is my way.

Kevin then quickly kicks Cena in the guy and throws him to the ropes. Throws him in the air and powerbombs straight to the mat.

Michael Cole: My God! Pump Up Powerbomb!

JBL: With authority!

Byron Saxton: Geez! Cena's head bounced up when he hit the mat!

The fans cheered even more when Owens delivered his signature move. But he wasn't done. Quickly he picked up Cena and threw again to the ropes to achieve the move a second time. "Another Pump Up Powerbomb!" Michael said. "Owens is just humiliating John Cena once again." Byron said. "Cena sould've just walked out of the ring with pride." "He could've walked out with his head held high." JBL said. The fans after cheering once more were now chanting "One More Time!" over and over in unison. They were craving for Cena's demise. Craving for his blood and pride to be destroyed. Owens would be the one to deliver them the satisfaction of seeing the end of him here tonight. Owens walks out the ring, checks under it and grabs a table. Seeing the table, the crowd roared even more. As quick as he could, he sets up the table and then just stalked John Cena. John was trying to gain his sight again but was grabbed by Owens who would make him look at him in the eyes. "ITS OVER JOHN!" "ITS OVER!" "YOU'RE TIME HAS COME AND GONE!" "YOU NEVER DESERVED IT!" "SO LONG JOHN CENA!" Owens shouted in Cena's face, then and finally finished John for good. Sending him crashing not only through the table, but through the ring as well. "Oh God!" A third and final Pump Up Powerbomb, through the table and through the damn ring!" Michael screamed. "Good God." JBL said. "John Cena, completely decimated here tonight, at the beginning of Monday Night Raw." Byron said. Owens grabs his championship and smiles at the damage he's done with the crowd giving him full praise. He then stares at the hole and screams. "YOU SHOULD'VE LEFT CENA!" "NOW YOU'VE LEARNED THE HARD WAY!" "YOU'VE LEARNED THE KEVIN OWENS WAY!" Kevin screamed. He then grabs the mic. "Now, Cena, if you can here me down there, I want you to go home!" "I want you to go and think about all that has been said about you, that's been true about you, and everything that has been done to you. Especially here tonight. I want to take your pride and, if you have any balls left, I want you to retire. Go home to that piece of crap town of yours, and do whatever it is you do and take your plastic bitch you have with you, be a man and "give her" what she wants and have little Super Cena babies." "But then again, like you, whether the baby be boy or girl, that child is gonna realize that just like his or her father and mother...They Suck." "The Don't Belong." And as far as I'm concerned...They...are...nothing." Owens finally finished and dropped the mic. He then leaves without another word and the fans cheering once more. John Cena however lays in the rubble of broken wood and the giant hole left in the ring. Afterwards, the EMT's came and got Cena out of the hole. It took a while due to John being unconcious for a while. John was then out on a stretcher being carried out. While he was being carried out, the crowd were singing a farewell song to Cena. Putting him even more down.

Fans: Na na na na, na na na na, Hey hey hey, Goodbye!

They kept repeating it and then added more chants.

Fans: Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks!

Cena, even though knocked out could still here them. They were happy with what happened to him on this night and the nights before. Without anyone noticing, Cena sheded a tear with the same expressionless look on his face. As they walked him out to backstage, the first one to come to his side was his girlfriend and current Divas Champion, Nikki Bella. She got into the ambulance along with the crew and drove Cena to the nearest hospital. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hospital with John and Nikki

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

John was being operated by doctors with Nikki waiting outside patiently for the doctor on his condition. Nikki saw John at Battleground. She was disgusted by what happened to him but even more disgusted at the fans that were cheering for what Kevin Owens did to him. Nikki always believed that John gave more to the company than anybody else and had given the fans everything but after all that, he STILL didn't get the credit he deserve for the matches he had and the things he contributed for the WWE. The doctor finally came out.

Nikki Bella: How is he?

Doctor: Lucky as usual. He's got a few bruises in the brain that should go down in a couple of days, maybe weeks. 

Nikki Bella: Thank God. Thank you.

Doctor: You can see him now if you wish.

Nikki Bella: Thanks. 

Nikki walks into the room where John is resting. She has a sad look on her face. To see John humbled at the hands of Owens was sickening. John even in a hospital bed still had the blank look on his face. 

Nikki Bella: John? John can you hear me? John?

John Cena: Why....just why...why me?

Nikki Bella: Why what, John?

John Cena: Twelve years...I've wanted this all my life. All I wanted was for the people to have fun whether they liked me or not. I've been through all kinds of stuff in the WWE and...this is all that I am to them...nothing. What the hell didi they want from me? Since day one I've always been myself. I never hid anything from anyone beause I've got nothing to hide. I told them everything about my life and...and...

Nikki Bella: John...

John Cena: Twelve damn years...and nothing. Nothing to show for it. Twelve years of You Suck, You Can't Wrestle, Cena Sucks, Proving Myself...all just for nothing. WWE is...all I have...what can I do outside of that place? 

It hurt Nikki to see John pour out his heart this way. He gave it to the fans but they chewed it and spitted it out. John couldn't stand it. "John, I'll be outside, okay?" Nikki said. She walks out. John was deep in thought. He was recalling all the memories that everyone has said negative about him in WWE.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Flashbacks

CM Punk: I rather be a one hit wonder, than a phony!

Randy Orton: The biggest phony in WWE!

Damien Sandow: John Cena, is the WWE's ultimate false idol!

CM Punk: I hate this idea...that you're the best. Because you're not.

Seth Rollins: You fail, John. You fail everyday you get up and exist!

Dean Ambrose: John Cena is a failure! That's why we don't like you, John. You're not just a superstar, you're a philosophy. That's what we call the "John Cena Problem."

Seth Rollins: You laid the groundwork John, for an entire generation to believe, in the system! To believe into you, John!

Carlito: We're tired of you. We're tired of John Cena hogging the spotlight, we're tired of your hats, your t-shirts, your wrists bands.

Edge: I hate you, Cena. I hate your hat, I hate your t-shirts, I hate your wrists bands, I hate your shoes, I hate your music, I hate the Cenation, I hate everything...that you stand for!

The Rock: I just don't like you!

Daniel Bryan: You are a parody of wrestling! 

Kane: Embrace The Hate.

Brock Lesnar: He couldn't hold my jockstrap in a million years!

Daniel Bryan: You're not a wrestler, and you don't deserve it!

Brock Lesnar: He thinks he's at the top!

Brock Lesnar: You're not gonna get up, John Cena! I don't feel bad for you. Because for the last twelve years...that's what you've been living on.

Fans: Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks!

More Fans: Fuck You Cena! Fuck You Cena! Fuck You Cena! Fuck You Cena! Fuck You Cena! Fuck You Cena!

Vince McMahon: You're no better than the rest, you ingrate!

Batista: Somehow, the torch was passed from Stone Cold Steve Austin...to YOU!

Shawn Michaels: You are NOT the better man!

Triple H: I've been in the ring with ya, and I've seen you wrestle. And the fact is, you're so uncoordinated.

The Miz: John Cena, you are all hype! John Cena is a cooperate puppet, churned out by the WWE machine so the kiddies have someone to scream for.

Paul Heyman: That is your biggest problem. You live to be John Cena. Forget this whole concept of Hustle, Loyalty and Respect.

Bray Wyatt: You are a liar, John Cena! I got you fear, John. And your fear, is my power! I have broken you, John! Hope is dead, as will be your legacy. They do not love you anymore, John. Your nightmares have become my dreams come true! 

Triple H: You're nothing.

Kevin Owens: YOU'RE NOTHING! NOTHING!

John remembered it all. He remembered every single one of them. And he would live to never forget them.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

End Of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter Two: What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cena goes through his downfall. He decides finally after years to say FUCK IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of time during the last year to get this in my head. Plan on doing more, just need more process with thinking of the way it could go. Hope you enjoy!

For the next few days, John would be in the hospital until the day finally came when he would be released. Nikki was always beside him every step of the way. After what happened at Battleground and last night on Raw, he would then start to wonder what would he do. For the first time in his life...Cena questioned his own resolve. He had no championship, no fans and no respect anymore. The only thing he had now was Nikki. John would wonder how the WWE and the fans are doing without him being present. But he now knew that he wouldn't be missed by the fans ever since his second loss to Kevin Owens. The drive home was silent for John was sleeping and Nikki was still in pain seeing her man in this self-pity state. Cena couldn't fathom his biggest downfall in a long time. This was much worse than him being used by Nexus. Worse then the beatings he took from "The Beast Incarnate" Brock Lesnar. And even his worst run in 2012 losing match after match by being screwed over more times than he could count. Cena felt out of place, for he couldn't understand that this was now his reckoning for only giving his life to the people that scorned him since 2002. People believed that he didn't belong in the ring with the likes of Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero, Booker T, Big Show, RVD, HHH, Shawn Michaels, Brock Lesnar, Undertaker and ETC. Even with the young guys such as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn, Adrian Neville, Antonio Cesaro, Luke Harper, Bray Wyatt and Kevin Owens. The fans believed that all of them combined, Cena would NEVER compare to them. To them it was "What Has John Cena Done For Us Lately?" Finally after a long drive, they arrived to their home.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nikki Bella: I'm gonna put you to bed, okay?

John Cena: Yeah...

As John laid there, he grabbed his laptop. He went on YouTube and saw a video that said "John Cena destroyed by Owens." And the video had positive views. 50 Million people watched and 15 thousand people liked the video with a thumbs up. This shocked John to the core. After everything he'd done for them for years and to them it wasn't enough. And of course, the comments were haywire. None comforting Cena in the slightest. This was indeed the biggest fall of John Cena. John threw the laptop down to the ground, taking many deep breaths in rage and balled his fists. 

John Cena: After everything...all I've done for them...it was all bullshit...all of it. I only wanted them to believe in me. That I can prove myself in their eyes. After twelve years...nothing's changed. Everyone turned their back on me...everyone. All of them betrayed me...every last one of them. Well...

Cena nodded his head, understanding the situation he was in. He was even smirking.

John Cena: If they want the real John Cena...I'll give them the real John Cena. The whole world...is gonna get a taste of what they created in me...and they will have no one to blame...except themselves. "Laughs" Cena's gonna come back...in the worst way...the devil's way. My way...I will make them pay, for what they've done...to me. Game time bitches.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Six Weeks Later: Summerslam 2015.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Outside of the arena, a black Ford Mustang with dark tinted windows arrived. Inside was to hard to see due to the tint. The car door opened up and a man dressed in black came out. His face was covered in a dark ski mask. He walked slowly into the arena. In his hands were a steel pipe and a steel chain. It was clear that this masked individual had his sights on someone. Unfortunately, that someone was the holder of the Money In The Bank briefcase, The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus. The man hid from Sheamus's sight as Sheamus was walking to the lockeroom. As Sheamus made his way into the door, the masked man slowly followed him in the lockeroom. Slowly, he opened the door and slowly closed it so Sheamus wouldn't hear him. He then let down the chain dangling making clanging noises of steel. At this, Sheamus heard it and turned around, but was too late. The man attacked Sheamus with nothing but ruthless intentions and even bloodied him from his head. The man then started to choke Sheamus out with the chain but stopped before he slipped to unconciousness. He wanted to hurt Sheamus even more. Wanted him to suffer. And with that in mind, he grabbed the steel pipe.

??? (Deep voiced): Your plans of becoming champion...have been cancled. Sucks to be you, Sheamus.

Then the masked man bashed the pipe on Sheamus's right knee really hard making the irishmen scream in agony and pain. He bashed it over the knee over and over until he heard a crack and a pop noise. He shattered Sheamus's knee. Broken and bruised, Sheamus moved rapidly and screamed as if he were being burned alive. The man then leaving his mark, took out spray paint and sprayed it on the wall. He then finally left with Sheamus still screaming. As he left the arena, few superstars, divas and crew walked passed him and were curious on who he was. Then they heard the continued screams of Sheamus and went into the lockeroom and saw him lying on the ground still in pain. They even saw the red spray painted words that dripped like bood and the words said "My Time Will Come Again." Then EMT's came to help Sheamus out of the arena. The masked man walked back to his car, got in and shut the door.

??? (Deep voiced): Is it done?

??? (Deep voiced): Like his career.

??? (Deep voiced): Good. Now, let's see how things pan out the coming night.

??? (Deep voiced): Sounds good.

After the conversation, the man started the car and drove away. Things were gonna change for the worst. The WWE and "he" had no idea what they've done. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Next Night: Monday Night Raw

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Michael Cole: Welcome everyone to Moday Night Raw! Michael Cole here with JBL and Byron Saxton and we are live! I want to bring everybody up to speed gentlemen. Last night at Summerslam, we got word that was officially confirmed that Mr. Money In The Bank, Sheamus, was attacked by an unknown assaliant. Sheamus's right knee was broken that night by an object that was taken by the perp and left the arena. Word now is that Sheamus will be out for a period of time no less than five to seven months. Also, we will have word from our COO Triple H as well from Stephanie McMahon about the Money In The Bank briefcase later tonight.

JBL: Terrible shame for Sheamus. Was very confident on becoming the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Now he goes from that to being out for a long time. The show though must go on.

Byron Saxton: Question is, who was it that attacked Sheamus and why?

Michael Cole: We'll get more information around this story but tonight, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar looks to give Seth Rollins his rematch here tonight. For the first time, Brock Lesnar will compete on Monday Night Raw after a decade! That starts...tonight!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Backstage with Triple H and Stephanie

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Triple H and Stephanie were looking at the camera and were shown on the titantron.

Triple H: Stephanie and I would like to address the horendus events took place during Summerslam last night. WWE superstar Sheamus was brutally attacked by a mere masked coward, right knee broken. Unfortunate to say the criminal has yet to be capture and reprehanded. 

Stephanie: And even more unfortunate, we are sad to also say that Sheamus had no choice, and we had no choice, but to for the first time ever, strip a WWE superstar of its prize. Sheamus has been stripped of the Money In The Bank briefcase.

Triple H: We only wish Sheamus, a speedy recovery and to get well soon. But as usual, the show must go on. Which is why this announcement we have, will have heavy implications for next week's show.

Stephanie: We're officially announcing that we will have an Fifteen Man Over The Top Battle Royale, where the winner will be awarded with possession of the prestigious Money In The Bank briefcase.

Triple H: Which means by next week, one lucky WWE superstar will gifted with the opportunity to have a chance to have a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at any time. 

Stephanie: The superstars that will compete in the match are the following: Cesaro, United States Champion Kevin Owens, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Neville, Stardust, The Miz, The Big Show, The New Day, Mark Henry and Intercontinental Champion Ryback!

Triple H: Good luck to the competitors for next week's match. And thank you all for your attention.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mid-match: Kevin Owens Vs. Dean Ambrose.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Owens and Ambrose physically were almost killing each other. If Owens wins, he have more momentum going in to next week's Raw in the Battle Royal for the briefcase. If Ambrose wins, he gets a victory over the U.S. Champion with a future title shot for the championship and possibly with even more momentum to win the briefcase next week.

The crowd were going nuts for this match. The crowd cheered Ambrose while Owens recieved the same reception with a few people jeering at him. 

Michael Cole: Dean Ambrose now, delivering strikes left and right to Owens. And now Owens looking to take advantage by throwing strikes of his own.

JBL: These two superstars are desperate and I don't blame them one bit. With next week being for the Money In The Bank briefcase, who the hell wouldn't want that opportunity?

Byron Saxton: Next week, Sheamus's loss is the fifteen superstar's gain. To have the chance to cash in the briefcase for a World Championsip match. 

Kevin Owens headbuts Ambrose hard sending Ambrose to the ropes who bounces back and delivers a clothesline to Owens knocking him down. The fans go wild and Ambrose sets Owens up for Dirty Deeds but Owens pushes him and delivers a hard crossbody laying Ambrose out and then does a flying body splash. Owens doesn't go for the cover for he wants to finish Ambrose off. He stalks Dean and then throws him to the ropes to deliver his Pump Up Powerbomb but Dean somehow reverses it and delivers a Dirty Deeds from mid-air.

Michael Cole: OH MY GOD!

JBL: WOW!

Byron Saxton: Did Dean just-

Michael Cole: Dean Ambrose delivering Dirty Deeds, from mid-air countering the Pump Up Powerbomb from the United States Champion! 

Dean pins Owens. "Hook to the leg, count of two and no!" Michael said. "What an great match!" JBL said. "Kevin Owens, kicking out of Dirty Deeds and Ambrose can't believe it!" Michael said. "I can't blame Ambrose, that was the one trick left!" "What does he have left to defeat Owens?" Byron said. 

Ambrose wasting no time, picked up Owens and wanting to deliver another Dirty Deeds but Owens pokes his finger in Dean's eye, pushes him to the ropes and delivers the Pump Up Powerbomb slamming Dean's head into the mat. "Pump Up Powerbomb!" There's the cover, and its over!" Michael said.

Lilian Garcia: Here's your winner, The United States Champion, Kevin Owens!

Kevin celebrates in victory, raising his championship in the air for the world to see. He leaves Dean Ambrose in the ring to head to the lockeroom. Dean Ambrose gets up but slowly. The crowd cheer for Ambrose and Owens giving them another great match for the ages. "Ambrose and Owens did a hell of a match, gentlemen." Michael said. "Yes indeed." "Another epic match for the fans to remember." JBL said. "Just simply awesome." Byron said. Dean nods his head to the crowd and thanks them for their support. He smiles and says "Next week, I know what I have to do." "That briefcase is as good as mine." He said with confidence. Before Michael could say anything else, behind the commentators in the crowd was the same masked man that attacked Sheamus and put him out of action. The masked man stood there for a while, waiting until Dean sees another masked individual coming from the entrance ramp. The second masked man however looked different, little small and skinny but hard to tell who it is due to this second masked person being covered in black. Ambrose was ready though. Ready to fight off this mysterious person.

Michael Cole: Guys, wait! Wait! Look! That-that's the masked man that took out Sheamus at Summerslam!

JBL: The intruder is here! 

Michael Cole: The unknown assaliant took out Sheamus, forcing him to relinquish the Money In The Bank briefcase! And now it looks like, well he wants to take out another superstar!

JBL: He wants to take out Dean Ambrose! He wants some of the Lunatic Fringe!

Byron Saxton: But Ambrose ain't gonna run. The masked man doesn't have the chain or pipe he used on Sheamus last night!

However, the first masked man jumped from the crowd behind the commentators, jumping on the announce table and got in the ring without Ambrose knowing. "HEY!" Ambrose look out!" Michael said. But too late, then the masked men started attacking Ambrose brutally and viciously, punching and stomping on him. 

Michael Cole: What the-two-two masked men are now attacking Ambrose! 

JBL: What in the hell?

Byron Saxton: Thought there was only one guy!

Michael Cole: Two masked men! We know only one attacked Sheamus but here tonight, there's two!

JBL: This smells absolute bad news for Dean Ambrose. 

The much bulkier masked man took out the steel pipe he used on Sheamus while the average masked man was still beating Ambrose. Then, it got worse. The masked man with the pipe smashed Ambrose's right knee real hard. And like Sheamus, Ambrose's right knee made a popping sound. Then the man took the pipe one more time and did it again until Dean's knee cracked. This made Ambrose howl in extreme pain. The crowd booed the hell out of them. The boos were deafening. Dean, screaming may have been in anguish but was also pissed off. 

Dean Ambrose: "Screaming" F**k! Ahhh! Son of a bitch! AHHHH! F**king bastards!

The two then ran out of the ring into the crowd when they saw security run down the ramp along with doctors.

Michael Cole: First Sheamus, and now Dean Ambrose here tonight. The, I should say these masked assaliants have took apart another superstar in Dean Ambrose. 

JBL: That's two superstars in two days, Michael. Who knows what else these two are gonna do? But more importantly, was is their agenda?

Byron Saxton: And who knows now if even Ambrose will even make next week? And the show is not even over yet!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Outside, the masked men got inside of the same car that they arrived in last night. 

??? (Deep voiced): No doubt he won't make to next week.

??? (Deep voiced): Damn right.

??? (Deep voiced): What now then?

??? (Deep voiced): Hmm...let's head over to Smackdown this Thursday. I've been seen, now need to get myself heard. 

The much stronger man then takes out what looks to be a contract. "And this is the key." "As they say, power is the key." the unknown man said.

??? (Deep voiced): And I can't wait to taste it...every single fiber of it.

??? (Deep voiced): Let's get the hell outta here.

And with that, they made their exit with the intention of going to Smackdown and deliver a message of power. A message they knew that HHH and Stephanie would have no choice but to hear, otherwise it meant more broken dreams and careers. Whether Superstar or Diva. How far will they go for whatever agenda they have?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Three Days Later: Smackdown

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tom Phillips: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Thursday Night Smackdown! I'm here with Byron Saxton and WWE Hall Of Famer, Jerry "The King" Lawler and-wait what-

Tom what cut off when the screen on the titantron went static making noises. Then, the two masked men showed up on the screen. 

??? (Deep voiced): WWE Universe, good evening. This will not take long. I only wish to let the head people as well as the rest of the lockeroom to know what they're up against. But, somethings are better left unspoken...for now. But right now, this coming Monday next week, there is a special battle royal taking place where the winner will be awared the vacant Money In The Bank briefcase. That's why I'm here with a proposal, and a warning. See this? 

The man holds up the contract.

??? (Deep voiced): This contract here, guarantees me a spot in the battle royal. Seeing how Ambrose is unable to compete and Sheamus can't get it back. What I'm demanding is, either I get put in this match, or another on the superstars is next on the to do list. You know what? While we're at it, maybe we won't just target a superstar, perhaps maybe even one of the divas. Maybe a legend or hall of famer. Maybe, even the commentators or the camera crew or the announcer. What ever the case, Hunter, Stephanie, this contract will be at your door. And before this night is over...you will sign it and then next wek, it will be official that I enter the match. Or else, maybe I'll just target the two of you as well. Consider this proposal and warning on the table. Now, I'll be waiting. Don't try to screw with me. Have a good night...

Smackdown Backstage with Triple H and Stephanie

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stephanie: How dare that masked con artist threatens us? Whoever this bum is he's gonna be sorry he ever even attempted this stunt.

Triple H: I agree with you. Now, as crazy as it is, we're gonna have to let this guy whoever he is enter the match.

Stephanie: What? Are you sure about this? Hunter, who knows what motive he could have?

Triple H: I know. I know. But in order to stop him from possibly putting other guys on the shelf or even him thinking about attacking other personal, we have to do this. Now believe me this is not best for bussiness, but its best for the people that work here. Sheamus is gonna be out for like what, seven months? Who knows how long Ambrose will be out? 

Stephanie: Then, I guess we have no choice.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door, making Hunter and Stephanie jump slightly. There was like a crack showing on the door with a nail sticking inside. Triple H opens the door and no one is there, only the contract that is nailed on the door and words spray painted that said "Make The Right Choice." Triple H and Stephanie were seething, but had no say so they only obeyed and signed it. It was now set in stone. By Monday, the masked man would be in the match. And there was nothing they could do except see what happens come Monday night.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

End Of Chapter Two. Also, I should've realized that Kevin Owen's move is called the Pop-Up Powerbomb, not Pump Up Powerbomb. Then again, however you call it, its effective. I'll have chapter three someday guys. Trust me on that. Just working on my other stories as well. Peace.


	3. Chapter Three: All According To Basics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's plan to take back the business he runs shows through, which comes to play at WWE Night Of Champions (NOC.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with this chapter. Plan on doing four as soon as possible but damn writer's block a least for a day or two.

Monday Night Raw

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Michael Cole: We are live here on Monday Night Raw ladies and gentlemen. I'm Michael Cole here with WWE Legend, JBL and Byron Saxton and tonight, our big main event with great reward for the winner. One superstar will become Mr. Money In The Bank as they compete in the Fifteen Man Over The Top Battle Royal!

JBL: These superstars have the opportunity of a lifetime! To be the holder of their own destiny! The winner will be in possession of the vacant Money In The Bank briefcase, once belonging to Sheamus who is out of action.

Byron Saxton: Another man out of action is Dean Ambrose after last week being defeated by United States Champion, Kevin Owens and being attacked by those masked men last week. Putting him on the injured list like The Celtic Warrior.

Michael Cole: And it's been made offical on Smackdown last week on Thursday that Triple H and Stephanie's hand were forced and so its also official that the masked men that started all this, will now be in the match! The question remains though, is who is he? And what about the other masked man?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The masked men were here tonight. Only one of them would be in the match. This would be the role of the bigger masked man. 

??? (Deep voiced): Everything goes according to plan. We make our mark, and then we conquer this place. Just imagine...the great things we can do. It'll be the big payback, in the words of James Brown. Payback for what they did to me. For what they did to you.

??? (Deep voiced): And the others are on their way, yes?

??? (Deep voiced): All in good time. For now, tonight is where the groundwork starts to become God's work. We'll all be Gods after this. And nobody will touch us. Nobody or nothing will.

??? (Deep voiced): That's good. Its been a while since I've held the WWE Championship. I look to get it back...and bury those that try to stand in my way. Let's get busy.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fifteen Man Over The Top Battle Royal: Mid-Match

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So far the match was as expected, awesome. The men that wanted the Money In The Bank briefcase gave their bodies to the people and pushed the limit to win it at all costs. The men that were left in the Battle Royal were of six men. Kevin Owens, Nevillie, Cesaro, Wyatt, Ryback and the Masked Man. All were looking to take the briefcase by any means necessary. They all attack each other with brutal and malice intent. 

Michael Cole: And here it is! The final six men that want the Money In The Bank briefcase! The chance to own a chance to compete for their opportunity at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! Owens and Cesaro, Nevillie and Bray Wyatt, and Ryback and the yet to be revealed masked man!

JBL: To win the Money In The Bank briefcase is like winning the lottery, Michael. You win the lottery once in a lifetime. Just ask me.

Byron Saxton: Absolutely right.

Owens and Cesaro were delivering straight up hurtful blows, Nevillie and Bray were fast with there punches to each other, and Ryback and the Masked Man were brawling all over the ring. Then Ryback started to attack Owens along with Cesaro while Bray went after the masked man with Nevillie trying to eliminate Wyatt. Owens and Cesaro were still at each other's throats as they tried to eliminate one another. As the match was still going on, the lights in the arena suddenly went out. "What?" "Wait, what's going on?" Michael said. "The hell?" JBL said. Inside the ring noise was heard but no one still couldn't see, until the lights finally came back on. What everyone saw was all the wrestlers except the masked man laid out with even more masked individuals standing over them. The crowd was shocked. "Oh my God!" "There's more of them!" More masked men!" Michael said. "How in the hell many of these guys are there?" JBL said. "Well they just laid out all of the superstars of this match!" "This masked man had a plan." "He set this all up and it worked but tell me its not gonna end like this?!" Byron said. 

One by one, the masked men took Cesaro, Wyatt and Neville and threw them over the rope eliminating them. Owens and Ryback however would be difficult to tame. They were not champions for nothing. Owens and Ryback were fighting back against them all but it was too much in the end. The crowd litterally booing the hell out of the masked mob. It was only a matter of time until Ryback was thrown out. Owens however, still fighting through all their numbers was making a comeback for a brief moment until the masked leader wrapped the steel chain around his knuckles and bashed Owens in the back of his head, knocking him out cold. But they weren't done, not by a long shot. They all grabbed Owens and he hit him again with the chain, but on his head. Then stated to choke him out with it like he did Sheamus at Summer Slam. Then they brutalized him some more and picked him up again. Owens was face to face with the leader and Owens spitted in his face. This only pissed off the masked leader and he headbutted him, then threw him out of the ring finishing the job. The bell rang, the crowd booed and everyone was shocked. It was done. 

Michael Cole: Oh my god...

Lilian Garcia: Here's your winner, and NEW Mr. Money In The Bank--

Lilian wasn't able to finish because the mic was taken from her by one of the masked men and gave it to the leader.

??? (Deep voiced): My apologies Ms. Garcia. But, my identiy however will be revealed...when the time is right. All of us will. But rest assureed...you all asked for this...you'll have to live with it, like it and damn sure...respect it. The Money In The Bank contract is mine. And when you'll least expect it...I will be WWE World Heavyweight Champion. 

The masked man drops the mic and he and his gang of thugs celebrate. Put the new Mr. Money In The Bank on their shoulders with him holding the briefcase high. They all left backstage like the dangerous group that they were. Fear on the faces of the other superstars and divas along with staff and others. The leader and now Mr. Money In The Bank held the briefcase high once again, getting all of their attention.

??? (Deep voiced): Look at this. I want you all to look at it real...hard. This...is what's to come for the future of the WWE. This briefcase...is the key to power and I plan on overstep and abuse my power. Our power. Power we can abuse and overstep not even The Athourity can tame it. I'm putting everyone here in WWE on notice. Come WWE Night Of Champions, I will be back in control once more. Once you all see my face, you'll all be part of history and witness a new era. And the best part is, its all gonna back to bite you all up the ass. No remorse. No mercy. No pity. NOTHING.

Then, United States Champion Kevin Owens steps up in his face.

Kevin Owens: Okay then. And just who the hell do you think you are? Huh? Who are you?

??? (Deep voiced): Someone you'll come to know very well soon enough Mr. Owens. Very soon...slowly...but soon. Everyone will. I'll be sure of that. And I'll be there to make sure you're down on your knees, kissing my ass...while I bury you into nothing but mediocrity. You'll witness my empire once more, Owens. And this time...you'll be the little bitch to lick the s**t from my boots. See you soon, Owens.

Kevin Owens: Good luck with that, asshole.

Owens backed away, smirking. The masked man leader did the same. The masked mob as they got outside then got inside the car and drove away.

??? (Deep voiced): Next week is another plan.

??? (Deep voiced): I can't wait to find out what that is. What does it involve?

??? (Deep voiced): Personal matters. VERY. PERSONAL. MATTERS. For the moment at least. But next week, I'm gonna make sure that the people take our power seriously. And the only way to do that...is to naturally...overuse it. All in a matter of time.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Next Week: Monday Night Monday

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Michael Cole: With WWE Night Of Champions on the arrival, we welcome you live to Monday Night Raw! Michael Cole here with John Bradshaw Layfield on my left and Byron Saxton on my right. Tonight, our Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon will be here tonight along with Triple H and Stephanie to adress the situation with the number of attacks from The Masked Mob which the social media are now refering them to.

JBL: The Boss is back and he'll be damned if he has The Masked Mob run roughshot around his empire, the WWE. Since Summerslam, WWE has been put in a hostage situation and Mr. McMahon looks to put an end to that, tonight.

Byron Saxton: No idea what Mr. McMahon's gonna do or even say. For his sake and the WWE's sake, The Masked Mob must be stopped. 

Michael Cole: That and so much more here tonight. We kick off our show with Tag Team Action.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Masked Mob were somewhere backstage in a unknown location. They all were sitting around the table with the room's light shining on them. 

??? (Deep voiced): Yo, when is this hiding gonna end?

??? (Deep voiced): In time my friend. In time. Believe me I know, wearing these masks all the time gets tiring. But understand, when I reveal myself to the world...I want them to sink in of who I am for they will have to live with it. As for tonight, Vince McMahon will be here. We'll make an example of him, Triple H and Stephanie as well. Linda won't even do a thing about it and Shane is not even here anymore because of sour grapes. He won't come back here. Not by a long shot.

??? (Deep voiced): Got a point there. But why attack the boss?

??? (Deep voiced): If there's one thing I learned about power, it can be taken and destroyed. Once taken, its survival of the fittest round here. McMahon is weak. Whithered. Out of touch. As the rest of them are. Vince Jr is not like his father.

??? (Deep voiced): Damn straight.

??? (Deep voiced): This is all payback, isn't it?

??? (Deep voiced): More than you know. This is very personal. But that's all for you all to know for right now. We'll stick with the plan and overthrow Triple H and Stephanie. No one will rule except the main guy of course. Come WWE Night Of Champions, I want the whole world to know what they have created within me. What they have destroyed. 

??? (Deep voiced) Then there's no turning back then, is there?

??? (Deep voiced) Hell no. This is what makes me. This is who I am. Now, tonight...we have an authority to burn.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At almost the end of the show, Triple H, Stephanie and of course Vince McMahon arrived in front of the WWE fans. 

Vince McMahon: Thank you, thank you! As by now I'm sure you people are all aware of this...Masked Mob of individuals have been wrecking havoc in WWE as of late. At Summer Slam, they cost Sheamus to vacant the Money In The Bank contract. The following day, they took out Dean Ambrose. Three days later on Smackdown the so called leader of the group threatened my son in law and my one and only daughter to put him the battle royal in which last week with the help of his backup, he was able to win the contract. Now as to who these people are I, quite frankly really don't give a damn who they are or what their motives are in creating all this. But, what I, Vince McMahon will NOT tolorate this kind of hostile takeover mess again. The last time something like this happened was five years ago when a bunch of NXT rookies would create hell everywhere they go. That group would later be known...as The Nexus. The only one man who stopped that group from creating further chaos was John Cena. But make no mistake about it, The Masked Mob will be put down just like many factions have been put down. For there is one thing that people seem to forget here in the WWE and this, Don't Cross The Boss! And I'll be damned if I let the WWE-

Vince was intterupted with boos as the screen showed the leader of the Masked Mob. Holding the Money In The Bank contract he won last week.

??? (Deep voiced): Mr. McMahon. Sorry for the delay, but I'm here to tell you that we are NOT like the Nexus. We're not like Evolution or DX. Not like The Four Horsemen, NWO, or any other of the past. Because of the simple fact that they are the PAST. What we're capable of is far more dangerous and ruthless than anyone could even fathom. Just like we're about to do...right now.

As the screen went back to the way it was, the leader's words were more reality as The Masked Mob made their way to the ring. Some from the ramp, some from the crowd. Vince, Hunter and Stephanie were in a very bad situation. Triple H told his wife to get out the ring and she ran the other way so they couldn't get her, escaping through the ramp. Vince and Hunter were back to back as the Masked Mob all hopped on the rails of the ring, surrounding the Chairman and COO of WWE. As they enter the ring, Vince and Hunter attack them trying to hold them off. They were lasting but of course the numbers were too much as Vince and Hunter were overwhelmed by them. Just then, Stephanie was brought back out here by what appeared to be a masked female. Her description hard to tell due to the black colors she wore as the rest of them. Being dragged by her hair forcefully by the masked woman. The mob still beating on Vince and Hunter and Stephanie gets thrown in the ring now surrounded by all of the male masked men. She then is picked up by two them and is handcuffed to the ring rope as she hopelessly watches her husband and father being decimated by these gang of thugs. Triple H and Vince now bleeding but still try to fight, but still outgunned by the numbers. The masked female then grabs the pipe and hands it over to the leader. He then takes it and bashes both Vince and Hunter off their skulls. And once again, bashes the pipe on their knees. But then here's where it got ugly because instead of being finished, the leader along with the rest of them continued beating the hell out of Vince and left Triple H crippled. Stephanie was pleading with them to stop, crying her eyes out while handcuffed to the ring. The crowd hissed at the mob and the commentators were silent for the whole thing as it continued. By the time Vince was unconscious, the beating stopped. Triple H was still holding his knee in pain and Stephanie was still in a heep of tears as she finally uncuffed from the rope and went to console her father, but would be short lived as she was once again grabbed by her hair by the masked female who then decided to knock Stephanie out with a vicious forearm to the face, but obviously she was FAR from done. She then start beating her, slamming her head up and down hard on the mat, pulling her hair and ripping her clothes off, humiliating her in front of thousands of people. Then to finish the Billion Dollar Princess off, she went to grab a steel chair from the outside. She stalked Stephanie and then took the chair, bashed it over her skull. But then picked her unconscious body up and delivered a devesating DDT to the chair skull first. Then picked her up again and threw her on top of her father, left in a bloody broken heep, even now Stephanie was now covered in a crimson mass. Before they left, Triple H was the only one left. One of the henchmen went and grabbed Hunter's own equalizer...the Sledge Hammer. He took it and swinged down with force to HHH's skull, leaving him unconscious and they threw him along with Vince and Stephanie, a one big bloody and broken McMahon Family. The deed was done tonight. They took out three members of the McMahon faimly here tonight. No one now would stand in their way at Night Of Champions on Sept. 20th and ruin their agenda. WWE is in serious trouble and only a miracle or an act of God would be able to put an end to the Masked Mob. The crowd booed even more and the commentators will still silent, even as the show ended. The Mob had no intention of showing up to Raw or Smackdown, for all that mattered was the pay-per-view for them to leave history and change with a scar. And what was scary was that maybe no one could stop them. But, that all can change come Night Of Champions.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

WWE: Night Of Champions PPV

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Michael Cole: Ladies and gentlemen, live here from the Toyota Center in Huston, Texas for WWE: Night Of Champions. It has been eight years since WWE has hosted Night Of Champions in this very center in 2007. The event was called Vengance: Night Of Champions. This is the second time we will have this event here in Texas. Michael Cole here with the legend, JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside, and on this annual night, every WWE championship is on the line!

JBL: The night were champions walk into battle and look to retain their gold that they've earned or new champions and legends look to be created as he or she sits on top of the mountain!

Jerry Lawler: Well, all the champions and contenders better be prepared for this night because winning here matters when championships are on the line!

Michael Cole: Speaking of tonight, the main event will feature WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins defending against the challanger, The Icon, The Vigilante, The man they call...Sting! Will The Icon taste his first WWE Championship? Or will The Architect escape with victory and with his legacy...as the man?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Night Of Champions: Backstage/Unknown Location

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

??? (Deep voiced): Alright gang. Tonight is the night. On this very night we make history. We make money. On this night we make...controversy. Six months ago I planned this day along with this man next to me and now its come to this very night. Tonight, certain individuals will look to put their bodies on the line for the WWE World Championship, unfortunately for them, this is where it stops. Because this man right here will not only shock the WWE, but he will basically shock the entire world of sports, media you name it! It is our job to make sure that he walks out the WWE World Heavyweight Champion because when that happens, the WWE Universe will have to look at the mess they have wrought upon themselves and when they all discover who this man is and realize the truth, all the history that men have created will "pale" in comparison and be shut down for good as this man looks to takeover and dominant history itself. The world of wrestling and entertainment is about to be flipped upside down with one...single...glance at his face. Now boys...and girl...lets go out there and take what we've earned long ago.

Masked Mob: YEAH!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

WWE NOC Main Event: Seth Rollins Vs. Sting: WWE World Heavyweight Championship

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lilian Garcia: Ladies and Gentlemen, this main event match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!

The crowd goes nuts at its main event time. The match they've been waiting for. Tonight they would see Seth Rollins, the current champion take on then the man who was the franchise of World Championship Wrestling, better known as WCW. The man everyone knew as Sting. Usually the champion comes out last but Rollins believed without a shadow of a doubt he was better than Sting so he thought, Champions before Has-Beens. Rollins came out with the same white attire he had when he wrestled Roman Reigns at SummerSlam. Very confident was the champion as he should be. Mixed reaction for Seth from the wrestling fans but obviously he didn't care. Then Seth waited. Waited for the legendary icon to meet his presense. Waiting for the opportunity to Pedigree and Curb Stomp whatever guts and pride the man had any left. Then, the crow's call echoes the arena and the fans go in a craze praise raid. Out came Sting in his usual signature facepaint and gear. On his left and right shoulders were two crows, moving every second he walked. Sting gave thanks to their praise by hollering and rilling the crowd up. Tonight would be a chance for Sting to win his first and possibly only WWE Championship. As he entered the ring, Seth glared at the man who ruined his statue which would've joined the likes of Hogan, Andre, Warrior, Savage, Austin, Rock and ETC. Sting glared back at the "boy" which he believed that Seth was, a boy in a man's world and a man's game and Seth would have to prove himself before he considers himself in the same light as wrestling's past and present legends. As the music ends, Lilian makes her announcements.

Lilian Garcia: Introducing first, the challanger. For Venice Beach, California, weighing in at 250 lbs, the man they call...Sting!

The crowd cheers and Sting hollers again. 

Lilian Garcia: And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing at 217lbs, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!

Seth raises his championship high in the air, rubbing it in the faces of Sting and the fans who are at attendence and who's watching at home. Seth hands the championship over to the refferee who then raises it as that's the prize Sting and Rollins will battle for. The two men stand ready, one looking to stay the man, one looking to beat the "boy" who's not a man in his eyes. The ref asks both competitors are they ready, they both nod. The ref rings the bell starting the match. They circle around each other, trying to size one up, but before they could even start to test themselves...someone's music goes off. Someone who hasn't been seen in a long time. Someone who created controversy in the place that Sting carried on his back but also someone who wrote about controversy with the familiar words echoing the arena since 2002.

I'm back, and better than ever. Got a knack, for making things better.

Sting and Rollins were confused and so were the fans but they also cheered as they realized who song that was. It belonged none other than to...Eric Bischoff.

Michael Cole: What the hell!? John, King, its- that's Eric Bischoff! Eric Bischoff is here in Night Of Champions!

Jerry Lawler: You gotta be kidding me! What is this about?

JBL: Former WCW color commentator, former manager to the faction NWO, former general manager of Raw and all controversial! The man who alongside NWO and WCW try to put us out of business years ago! Wow!

Michael Cole: What's gonna happen here? We haven't seen Bischoff since November 6th of the year 2007 when he was reinstated as GM for only that night.

Jerry Lawler: I remember that night. He was humilated by Big Dick Johnson as a farewell gift! Ha!

Seth Rollins was confused just as Sting was. What is Bischoff doing here? Why is he back in WWE? 

Eric Bischoff: Well, well, well! I bet you guys didn't see me coming, did ya? 

Sting was shaking his head in discomfort while Seth was trying to ask himself what's going on.

Eric Bischoff: Now you're probably wondering, Mr. Rollins and Sting my good old friend. And ladies and gentlemen you too are also wondering. Well, you see everyone, unfortunately this match...is NOT gonna happen here tonight.

The crowd didn't like that response at all and booed the living hell out of Bischoff. Sting knew Eric for a long time and obviously knew he was up to something. Seth wall almost smiling that he wouldn't face Sting, of course Eric continued.

Eric Bischoff: The reason this match is not happening tonight is because, well gentlemen...your standing in the way of history being made here tonight. And its history that's a long time coming. But luckily I don't have to wait any longer because, that history starts...now.

Bischoff finished with all the evilish smiles in the world. Sting and Rollins were now concerned, and it would show because behind Bischoff was the Masked Mob, the only one not there was the leader and current Mr. Money In The Bank. "Oh my God!" Michael said. "The Masked Mob." "I had a feeling something was gonna happen, but nothing like this!" Jerry said. "Sting and Rollins are in a world of trouble." "History looking to be made and its being lead by Eric Bischoff." "God help these two superstars." JBL said. The fans booed. Bischoff was the mind behind this. The attacks on Sheamus, Dean Ambrose, ruining the battle royal and the attack on Triple H, Stephanie and Vince. They all marched down the ring along with Bischoff, almost slowly as if they're preying and stalking someone. Sting acted quickly and grabbed his signature black baseball bat. He then looked at Rollins who looked back at him contimplating whether to leave Sting to dry or for once in his life be a man and fight. The question would remain that for the Masked Mob were now surrounding the two in the ring. But then the masked female went to ringside and grabbed Seth's WWE World Championship, which caused Rollins to get out the ring and stop in front of her making her halt. "Wait a minute, there's- there's the masked female that also had a hand in annihilating Triple H, Stephanie and Mr. McMahon." Jerry said. "Oh wait a second, she's grabbing the WWE World Title." Michael said. "But here comes Rollins." "Rollins is the champion for a reason." JBL said.

Seth Rollins: Give me the title! This is none of your business! Sting is my business! That is mine! Give me my championship!

Seth was demanding, seething with anger. Unfortunately, it would cause him as he was quickly attacked by three of the masked members. "No, no, wait!" Michael said. "Rollins you should've watched your back!" JBL said. "These guys now beating the ever living hell out of Seth Rollins!" Jerry said. Viciously tearing him apart in seconds. One of the men then grabbed Seth's right arm and started wreching it, almost twisting it causing Rollins to scream and squirm until his arm met with a snap and crack sound. "NO!" Seth's arm is broken!" Michael said. "Oh man!" Jerry said. "Seth's night has been ruined." "This main event has been ruined, all thanks to Bischoff!" JBL said. His arm was broken. Rollins continued to squirm and moan in pain. Bischoff mocked and smiled at Seth's anguish and suffering. Then the masked female handed the WWE World Championship to Bischoff who was now laughing at what was being displayed. Now the mob focused on Sting. They all hopped on the ring holding the ropes. Sting though is prepared for he still has his bat in hand. Then they all go in and Sting quickly starts swinging the bat at each of them. Each member of the mob getting knocked with the bat. Sting was holding his own for this long. He then looked at Eric who was struck with fear, he then grabbed Eric by his collar going for the Scorpion Death Drop but then the masked woman delivered a low blow to Sting giving Bischoff a chance to hit Sting square in the face with the championship, knocking him out. But because he was unconcious, dosen't mean that the mob gives a damn for they started beating the living hell out of Sting. Then they threw Rollins back inside the ring to continue his punishment along with the icon. The beating of both men lasted for a minute with Bischoff smiling like he's never smiled before.

Michael Cole: Eric Bischoff is enjoying this right now. This has been a absolute mugging!

JBL: Alright! Bischoff, call your boys off! That's enough!

Jerry Lawler: This is getting even hard to watch. This match, this night and payper-view ruined all for nothing but Bischoff's history that he craves! 

Just when the commentators and the crowd thought there would be no end to this, just when the mob thought they were in full effect, they were all met with a reminder...

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Music goes through the arena. The crowd instantly knows it. The commentators are shocked with excitment and hapiness. The Masked Mob and Eric Bischoff are fear stricken. The music belonged to the franchise, the self professed face who runs the place...John Cena. "No way!" "It is, its John Cena!" Michael said with hopeful glee. He's back!" Jerry said happily almost singing. "We haven't seen Cena ever since Raw seven months ago and ever since his lost at Payback after losing to Kevin Owens!" "The mob is in some heep of trouble now!" JBL said almost laughing. As John came out, the crowd cheered, waiting for him to get his hands on Bischoff and The Masked Mob. It was as if the crowd welcomed Cena back with open arms. But Cena was still aware of the doubters he still had that were present tonight, but this was unexpected for them to sat the least. Cena came out with his face all calm, yet with a stern look. Almost glaring. Dressed in a grey hoodie, white tank top with black shorts and black, white and grey Nike's. He slowly walked to the ring and stopped, but he stopped because the masked woman was blocking his way. "John Cena, ready to get himself some of the Masked Mob and Eric Bischoff!" "The mysterious masked woman however stands in his way!" Michael said. "Cena don't care who's in front of him, he'll run through you if he has too!" Jerry said. "Come on John, the mob wants some so give them some!" JBL said. Cena took the hood off his head and got a good look of all of them. In the ring were Bischoff with the WWE World title in his hands and the rest of the mob. The crowd and commentators were wondering doesn't the leader have to be out here to cash in the contract? Before John could even move, the female motioned her hands on her mask, lifting almost all of it. "Hey, hey, wait!" "She's- guys, she's gonna take off her mask!" Jerry said. "We get to find out who this mystery woman is, Michael!" JBL said. "I'm as curious as you gentlemen are." Michael said. John prepared himself as the woman then revealed herself to be...The WWE Divas Champion, Nikki Bella.

Michael Cole: What!?

Jerry Lawler: What the hell!?

JBL: Good God...

Michael Cole: Its Nikki Bella! WWE Divas Champion!

JBL: And John Cena's girlfriend!? The hell is she doing?

John's eyes widen a little as he looked as his girlfriend and possibly future wife. There stood in front of him was the one woman that stood by him, who now was standing in front and against him. The crowd were shocked as she retained her championship against Sasha Banks a few hour ago. Then John looked in the ring and Bischoff motioned for the rest of them to reveal themselves, and the crowd's hiss is defining. The men that were revealed were a bunch of surprises. The four men were Zack Ryder, and the returns of Brad Maddox, Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov.

JBL: What in the hell? Brad Maddox!? He was fired by The Athority!

Michael Cole: And Zack Ryder!? Zack Ryder working alongside Bischoff!

Jerry Lawler: And are those Santino Marella? And- and Vladimir Kozlov!? We haven't seen much of him since 2011! He was let go!

John looked at Nikki then at the four men and Bischoff in the ring. What was confusing was that Cena didn't even react. He was as calm as a clam. But then he walked close to Nikki, face to face, touched her face slowly and then he started smirking...slowly smiling and so did Nikki. John then kissed her forehead which confused the fans and commentators but Nikki savored every minute of it. Still smiling, she moved to the side from John's way.

Michael Cole: What the-?

Jerry Lawler: John what- what is he doing? He- he forgiving her?

JBL: What is going on here?

John then looked under the ring and grabbed what everyone has noticed missing...The Money In The Bank briefcase. As John showed it to the world, he along with Bischoff and the other men all laughed together. The fans then were shocked, they booed and hissed at all of them.

Michael Cole: Oh my God! No! No! You gotta be kidding me!

Jerry Lawler: Oh no! John- John Cena was the leader of the Masked Mob!!?

JBL: Oh my God...I can't-I can't believe what I'm seeing right now! John Cena is the leader of this gang and is the holder of the briefcase!

As John got inside the ring, he was greeted with hugs of all the men including Bischoff. Giving hi-fives, pats on the back and they're all smiles and laughs. Bischoff then takes off his shirt to reveal a referee shirt he had underneath which pissed the fans off even more if they weren't already. Bischoff then was handed the briefcase and went outside to Lillian and demanded to start the match. "Start the match!" "John Cena is cashing in and make this match official!" "Also under no disqualification!" "Do it now!" Bischoff demanded. Lillian frightened did what he said. 

Lillian Garcia: Ladies and gentlemen, John Cena is cashing in his Money In The Bank contract, therefore this match is no disqualification, and is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! 

Michael Cole: For God sakes, why? Why John?

Cena first picked up Sting and delivered a Attitude Adjustment, sending Sting out of the ring and on the concrete floor. Sting did not move one muscle. Now all that was left for Cena to do was finish Seth Rollins off. This was it, his payback, his redemption, his rebirth would begin and live out through history. He walked over to Rollins and watched him crawl to him. Seth looks up at Cena and glares at him hard while Cena's smirk is evilish and grey. Cena then motions for the four men to check under the ring and grab a wooden table. But Cena wanted more. They then grabbed two black bags along with what appeared to be gasoline. They set the table up and then out of the bags were thumbtacks and glass and they spread them out all over the table. But unfortunately, the finishing touch would of course would be pouring the gas on the wooden tacked-glassed table. Then, Eric Bischoff took a match out of his pocket, lit it up and set the table on fire with the tacks and glass still on there, no doubt becoming ever more dangerous burning in the fire. The fans were almost at unease with what was going to happen. Cena then grabbed Rollins and brought him by the turnbuckle trying to go up the top rope, he succeeded with help from Maddox, Ryder, Marella and Kozlov. Cena got Rollins on his shoulders, slowly looking at the crowd with a grin on his face and mocked them by taunting with his "You Can't See Me" sign. He then, after what seemed like forever, delivred the AA on Seth on the burning, firery, sharp and painful table, crashing down through splinters of wood, tacks, glass and the hellflame. Seth moaned and groaned in excruciating pain, crying out in anguish. The wood, tacks, glass and fire almost rendering the flesh of Rollins. Cena smiled and laughed at this and pinned Rollins with all of them on top of Cena making sure Rollins didn't kick out. As Bischoff counted "1...2...3!" Bischoff sanged.

It had been done. The history has been created. The moment that many thought wasn't possible. John Cena had won the championship once again thanks to Eric Bischoff, Brad Maddox, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella, Vladimir Kozlov and of course the woman of his dreams, Nikki Bella.

Lillian Garcia: Here's your winner, and the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion...John Cena!

The crowd didn't know what to do. People were talking but the silence caved in along with shocked and disgusted faces alike. Many shook their heads, some hold their hands to their mouths, eyes or covered their face from this sight. The match they wanted was ruined due to the actions of Cena, Bischoff and their partners. Nikki with the WWE title proudly walked over to her man and presented him with the title that Cena made worth something in his and her mind. Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler and JBL remained silent like they did when Triple H, Stephanie and Vince were attacked by in their minds, the thugs in that very ring. Cena picked her up and crashed his lips to hers, the passion led to them finding their tounges down each others throats and they didn't have a care in the world. They all celebrated as they left Night Of Champions, leaving Sting and Rollins broken and destroyed. They all have changed the course of history, wrestling, sports entertainment as a whole. The only thing now was for the WWE to do was pray. For now, The Champ...Is...Heel. As Cena looked back at the crowd, he noticed one child mouthed the words "Why Cena, Why?" And Cena's only response was...a smirk and turned his back to him, which is what he did on this night.

Michael Cole: John Cena...has turned his back on the WWE, the fans...all of us.

Michael's uttered those last words as Cena raised "his" championship in the air...smirking.


	4. Escobar Season Has Returned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After WWE Night Of Champions, Cena is now the new world champion. His reign at the top is here again and he'll go at any length to keep it. Tonight he has a celebration and explains why he did what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to do this chapter. I had this story on hold for over a year and it was worth it. Enjoy!

Michael Cole: Ladies and gentleman welcome, to Monday Night Raw. Michael Cole with JBL and Byron Saxton at ringside and Byron, John, last night at WWE Night Of Champions, we saw…we witnessed something in the WWE…something I thought we would not see nor happen.

Byron Saxton: The truest colors of the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion…John Cena. Someone who we thought would come back to the WWE fans that very same John Cena we saw over and over again, to stand up for what was right. That was not the case at all. This is a totally different John Cena that I’m, nor anyone else for that matter is used to seeing whatsoever.

JBL: A darker cloud is over the WWE right now and all because of the mindful planning that is Eric Bischoff. The genius that he is along with Cena and the others had last night in making history and destroying both former WWE World Champion Seth Rollins and The Icon, Sting. 

Michael Cole: Speaking of Rollins and Sting, both men will look to be out for a number of months, possibly years after the destruction they suffered last night from John Cena, Nikki Bella, Bischoff, Brad Maddox, Zack Ryder, Kozlov and Santino Marella. And if that isn’t enough, later tonight there is to be a celebration for tonight concerning the brand new WWE World Heavyweight John Cena. Eric Bischoff will throw a celebration party for the new champion and all of them will be here tonight.   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later That Night, Last Segment Of RAW  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Eric Bischoff along with WWE Divas Champion, Nikki Bella came out and behind them were Brad Maddox, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov in all smug smiles and chuckles. All dressed for success like millionaires. The crowd showered them with boos like they’ve never booed before but of course they relished in it without a single fuck to give or even care. As they entered the ring, the boos didn’t stop but still they didn’t care and welcomed them, opening their arms mocking the WWE Universe. They all have microphones in their hands ready to explain why they did what they did. The crowd though were still booing before Bischoff started speaking.

Eric Bischoff: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to perhaps the greatest championship celebration ever in WWE history! Perhaps in wrestling history! Tonight, we celebrate much needed history! A breaking moment that was, is and will continue to be shared with the entire world! Last night at Night Of Champions, history was godly engraved with the two sacrificial lambs that are…or were Seth Rollins and Sting. Seth’s future was nothing but all lights and clockwork. And Sting’s road the world title he’s never won is all ashes and dust. The future of the WWE is only build on one man, one champion…one face. This is a man that who many said wouldn’t last. Who shouldn’t be in WWE. A man who has had the so called “Burial Shovel” protecting him and his stock for almost eleven years in the WWE. You want to know the truth? Here’s the cold hard fact that you people need to face…it’s due to the fact that no matter how hard you people try to deny it, you’re jealous. You’re envious. You’re all in vain! As they say, jealously is an ugly thing.

The people boo in retaliation as Nikki then begins to speak her mind.

Nikki Bella: For fourteen years, my man has given his devotion, his dedication, time, ethic, body and life for all of you people! John gave his blood, sweat, and tears just to please you losers. You condemn his performance as a wrestler, condemn his name and then question his loyalty and commitment to you and the WWE? And all John ever wanted was to show you so-called fans that he belonged in this business, and instead you turned your back on him slowly just to make him lose a part of himself. You people made him question his worth. Worth that is owed to him, money power and respect that is owed to him and only him which he will collect from all you goddamn commoners! It was through me and Mr. Bischoff that got through my man to make him realize that he doesn’t owe you people a damn thing because he never did. He kept this company on it’s feet for all the times that this company has asked him to because they desperately needed him to. Well, he doesn’t need you because he doesn’t owe you people anymore. He’s given you everything and you abused his worth and for that…to hell with all of you. You people don’t know his worth like we do. Like “I” do!

As Nikki finished her promo/rant, Bischoff had to calm her down my massaging her shoulders and Nikki was back to her fake smile once again. Now it was Santino and Kozlov’s turn.

Santino Marella: Mr. Cena even had the courage, mindset and power to bring Kozlov and myself back into WWE. He realized our potentials were equal to his and he capitalized on it as we all did last night. You people got me doing the stupidest things only a loser would ever settle for well men like me and Kozlov are not like you people. People like you would settle for nothing but absolute mediocrity. Always settling for second best. Second place, second thought. There is no second with us strong individuals. We come to be the first and last group of the strong to lead this company into the realistic, bright and logical future that only we can provide. And never again will I abide to your useless plea’s of entertainment, from now on…it’s about what we want. Success is truly the best revenge.

Vladimir Kozlov: And revenge is always best served cold is it not? Revenge was served because it was and is justice. Justice for the very man along with Mr. Bischoff that has indeed did what was best for the company. What was best for this business trying to earn your respect and in response, you disrespect his morals, code and perhaps his pride. They say pride is a sin, you weak pathetic people don’t know what pride is because you have no ambitions, no goals nor any class whatsoever. Somebody with the caliber, charisma and confidence as Mr. Cena has, was always filled with the class we have now, something you incompetent fools no nothing of.

Brad Maddox: And when speaking of class, Mr. Cena was more classy enough to inspire the future faces of this great business of ours. More so with Mr. Ryder and myself. I was very surprised when Cena called me and made the offer of a lifetime to me, and I thought what better way then to get a pleasurable measure of payback on The Authority that fired me. They fired me for their itidiocy, their short comings and their stupidity for their past actions. Threating my future and pay time for their dumb efforts. Well, Triple H, Stephanie…who’s incompetent now? I’m here and you along with Vince McMahon are lying next to each other in matching gowns, hospital beds and life supports.

The crowd boos at that last statement that Maddox made suggesting their victims are basically vegetables. Finally it was Ryder’s turn to speak.

Zack Ryder: Now, you guys are probably asking yourselves, why in the hell are you once again beside a guy who was the damage of your wrestling career? It’s simple…like Mr. Marella said, the past is the past. Like Brad said it’s about the future for us and this brand of wrestling and sports entertainment. To be apart of something bigger, I had to let go of the many dead weights that stopped me. One dead weight was the old me for example, being something that I was sick of being…a goddamn nobody. Second dead weight? You people. It’s you people that stopped me from becoming more of what I should’ve been a long ‘time ago. I can into this company blazing. Me and Curt Hawkins were students of Edge taking out who we wanted to including The Undertaker himself! Those much better times than what I became afterwards I’ll tell you now. Better to have success than a meaningless career full of resentment, frustration and regrets. Let’s get one thing straight here, you people may think you make stars but you morons pay to see people like us, people like me! And people like the man who blessed me with this leverage to being remembered throughout wrestling history part of something bigger than me, you people and definitely bigger than any accomplishment that was discovered through this earth. The true Zack Ryder has arrived and it’s all thanks to one great man.  
Eric Bischoff: Yes indeed we do Mr. Ryder. Which is very why now, it is a proud privilege ladies and gentlemen, please on your very feet and show the admiration, worship and respect for this man who is once again in the record books! Proving why once again he is the big money matches, the pay-per views, the buy rates and all this company has left so you buffoons still have something to enjoy in your wasteful lives. The man, the guy, the shot caller and big timer, he’s the face who runs the place! He is your NEW, WWE World Heavyweight Champion…and also to shoot straight from the hip, your NEW, SIXTEEN TIME WORLD CHAMPION! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls…Escobar Season has officially returned! AND HIS NAME IS…JOHN CENA! 

The crowd started booing like the usual crazed anger they felt. Before John could come out though, there was a video package playing. Showing all of Cena’s world championship victories. 

 

\- Wrestlemania 21, April 3rd 2005: 1st WWE Championship (1X)

\- Royal Rumble, January 29th 2006: 2nd WWE Championship (2X)

\- Unforgiven, September 17th 2006: 3rd WWE Championship (3X)

\- Survivor Series, November 23rd 2008: 1st World Heavyweight Championship (4X)

\- Wrestlemania 25, April 5th 2009: 2nd World Heavyweight Championship (5X)

\- Breaking Point, September 13th 2009: 4th WWE Championship (6X)

\- Bragging Rights, October 25th 2009: 5th WWE Championship (7X)

\- Elimination Chamber, February 21st 2010: 6th WWE Championship (8X)

\- Wrestlemania 26, March 28th 2010: 7th WWE Championship (9X)

\- Extreme Rules, May 1st 2011: 8th WWE Championship (10X)

\- Monday Night RAW, July 25th 2011: 9th WWE Championship (11X)

\- Night Of Champions, September 18th 2011: 10th WWE Championship (12X)

\- Wrestlemania 29, April 7th 2013: 11th WWE Championship (13X)

\- Hell In A Cell, October 27th 2013: 3rd World Heavyweight Championship (14X)

\- Money In The Bank, June 29th 2014: 12th WWE Championship (15X)

\- Night Of Champions, September 21st 2015: 13th WWE Championship (16X)

 

After the video had finished, the words from P.Diddy spoke. “Escobar season has returned…” Then music started to play and soon Nas spoke his words. “It’s been a long time, been a long time comin.” “It’s life or death for me now.” “But you know, there’s no turning back now.” “This is what makes me; this is what I am.” The song called “Hate Me Now” ringed throughout the arena along with large portions of boos as then, the new champion John Cena came out and the boos got very louder. WWE World Heavyweight title around his waist, shining, reflecting light. John was a totally different, changed and unusual individual now. He wore all black tonight indeed showing the true colors to the WWE Universe, as a reminder of what he has become thanks to the very people who for years treated him like common garbage. Cena walked with a smug expression proudly showing off the title he won at the expense of the match that was supposed to happen but ultimately to Cena was nothing collateral damage for his accomplishment for the history books. Fireworks behind Cena went off like sparks almost touching him, and then more sparks fall from the entrance ramp where Cena walks to the ring with Eric, Nikki, Santino, Vladimir, Maddox and Ryder all clap during his walk down to the ring with perhaps all the time in the world. As he then steps in the ring, he’s greeted with pats on the back, handshakes, having his hand raised and from Nikki, one giant hug and kiss on the mouth. Cena then takes the belt from his waist, holds it up as then more sparks fall from above the ring as fireworks go off on the ring posts and entrance stage while white, black and golden balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling showing how much this achievement was worth to Cena to show the masses of people what he did and rubbing it all in their faces. The display continues until the fireworks stop and then the music stops but the confetti does keep going. The clapping for John from his comrades continues while the fans still boo. Bischoff then speaks. “Look at him people!” “Look at the very glory that is this man!” “John, as the rightful world champion we applaud you!” “Your brilliance was the very reason to your major, point breaking success last night, reaching to the very heights I always believe you would conquer to begin with, the heights that unfortunately these people didn’t want you to break because of their repulsive jealousy. They loathe you just because of all of your very hard well earned list of accomplishments.” “But now, now you have reached the very pinnacle of the bar set so high that only a certain amount of stars can reach but obviously for you it was no problem because well, you’re John Cena!” “And now, Mr. Cena I grant you the floor.” Eric said giving John the microphone as they backed up giving him the very center of the ring as the crowd boos him still but even more surprising that half of the people were chanting “Why John, Why?” and it continued for a few couple of seconds until John would finally begin to speak.

 

John Cena: Why John, Why? Why? I think you all know how this next part goes first off…The champ…is…here! And, now as usual it seems a lot of you don’t like that fact. Well, fortunately for you, that’s okay. I wouldn’t expect you to understand. Hell, I, myself didn’t really understand until the last two months ago at that very night after Payback. There’s a wise man I know. I’ve known him for sometime—and you people know him too. Four year’s ago he and I were on his show called Piper’s Pit. Now you’re probably asking yourselves what does that have to do with what’s happening now, I’ll tell you. And it all has to do with a certain rookie that defeated me twice at Elimination Chamber, and then again at Battleground. Beated me like he said he would and I couldn’t understand why…that was until that night, last night and here now on this…night. The wisdom that Roddy imparted on me I was just to stubborn to get then—I wouldn’t hear it. Before his show, he told me backstage that “Like the times…this place has changed.” Seems simple enough to grasp, doesn’t it? Well, it wasn’t. For years—for over a decade—I sat at the top of world you see. You put any man in front of me, and I ripped through him like a razor wire. You stacked the odds against me, and I’d tell you go ahead and place your bets, because I knew, every time, I’d leave you all face down, ass up and your pockets hanging out. But things did change—and they changed without me knowing it. The landscape of this company changed…and it left me behind. With me, it also left behind Hustle Loyalty & Respect. It left behind Never Give Up. Little did I realize, everything I fought so hard to keep, was exactly what I needed to let go. And that’s what I did. And how ironic it was when Piper said to me “If you don’t suck it up and start telling these people exactly what you think, if you don’t tell them what you’re thinking about, you will be…the loser.” And by letting go of all that, for the first in over a year since Money In The Bank, I am once again a world champion. Not only of course being the new sixteen time champion, but now since last night, this is now the one thousand, three hundred and ninety-fifth day I’ve been a world champion. And it only starts here. But first I would like to finally…get lots of things off my chest. 

The crowd boos at this. 

 

John Cena: Oh, the things I want to say to you people. You people actually cheered for me. Cheering my return like nothing happened two months ago. You people have the gull, the nerve and hypocrisy to welcome me back with open arms after you people wanted me gone! You cheered, relished and praised that- that rookie Kevin Owens, who got and was lucky twice beating me! Kevin Owens who made a goddamn mockery out of me when I was my most venerable weakness! You hypocrites! You’ve been doing this to me ever since I came into WWE in 2002! But it’s not a surprise. You people, you live off seeing me hurt. To see me fail, wishing my downfall from success! You people start rumors about be, thinking I’m the biggest consequence in professional wrestling! You call me a cancer, a plague, telling people what I do backstage to other superstars, make fun of my passion that I have to this company and you are stupid enough to lecture me about having a certain way of wrestling, telling me over and over again that I can’t wrestle, same old bs and everything in between and why? Why? All you decided that I wasn’t good enough for you anymore? Huh? Is it because I’m not your little precious internet wrestlers who wrestle in bingo halls, the streets and back alleys? Because I’m not from the glorified indie promotions? Because I’m not a hundred and sixty pounds of flying small timers not doing flips and tricks, not having technical matches that people always complain about!? Every damn week from you people its always the same. “We want this guy or that guy to get a push!” “We want this, we want that!” But hypocrisy comes around and you people go “No, we don’t want him anymore!” “He doesn’t deserve this chance!” “Get him off my TV!” “Fire him WWE please!” And you choose many other guys against me. CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Brock Lesnar, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and so on because they’re, as you claim are so much better than me in ways that are irrelevant and has nothing to do with what I can do! You toss me aside for being myself thinking I’m some type of monster and then these idiots on their pathetic channels that be in their basements jerking off to each other cause of how much they wish bad upon me. And the biggest morons with their podcasts thinking they know everything, what the hell do they know than just being bitches behind closed doors and computer screens? And don’t think I don’t know who those bitches are either. Yeah a certain “Blitz Team who think they come off as real badasses because they don’t say all that crap in my face well hate to break the news to you Bruce, just like your words and your life it’s all a copout and your fifteen seconds of fame were showing boxing videos and being backstage with Stone Cold Steve Austin in the ever so overrated Attitude Era! This isn’t about Stone Cold, The Rock, Hogan or any other superstar that you people would gladly get on your knees for and take a mouthful of it! This business whether you like or not will always revolve around me! And you people here, at home, around the world and or under a rock understand and get use to this sight for good! Because gone are days of Hustle Loyalty & Respect and Never Give Up. Now…it’s your turn show me the admiration, glorification and respect that I deserve. Now…you either give up, or I’m just going to make you. Now…is the time where I remain in the top spot, “MY” spot in WWE. And I’ll say it to you peons one more time, in case you forgot the message…you don’t got to like it, but you damn well gonna respect it. And if all of ya’ll haters ain’t down with that…I got two words for ya…

 

Crowd: SUCK IT!

 

As that happened, John looked at the crowd as if they were idiots. “No dumbasses…F*** you! Then Cena drops the mic and raises the championship and they all mock the crowd, leaving the ring thus ending the show with rant promo. Afterwards, they all went backstage with the superstars and divas on edge leaving the building taking their limo to celebrate. This was only the beginning for what Cena had in mind for the whole WWE landscape. And God help anyone who gets in they’re way now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I made medium because I wanted to have a lot more for chapter five when I get time. Have to come up with more of this story very soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will have more soon!


End file.
